Businesses have increasingly moved their marketing, advertising and other direct-to-consumer communications away from paper delivery and towards digital media communications. As an effect of this transition to electronic content delivery, the low cost of making electronic content delivery and the ease of delivering electronic content to large groups of individuals, there has been an increase in the number of spam messages and other malicious content that individuals receive on a daily basis.
It is with respect to this general technical environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated. Furthermore, although a general environment has been discussed, it should be understood that the examples described herein should not be limited to the general environment identified in the background.